


Across The Star Maps

by ServantofFeeless



Category: Multi-Fandom, TMNT (2007), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (IDW Comics), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Character Death, F/F, F/M, Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Multi, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Other, Sibling Incest, Turtlecest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 09:33:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15070289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ServantofFeeless/pseuds/ServantofFeeless
Summary: This is a collection of TMNT One Shots that come to my mind. These are dabbles that will come to my mind that deserve to be written, but don't have enough story behind them to warrant being a multi chapter thing.





	Across The Star Maps

There's no One Shot here today. I'm just announcing my One Shot collection.

 

The entire Collection is called: Across The Star Maps, due to some One Shots being centered in the different turtle incarnations. Some one shots will be based off of the 2003 series or the 2012 series, or perhaps even the comic series, or the 2007 movie and so on and so forth. 

 

Thank you for checking in. Hope to see you all soon when I finally post the first One Shot idea I have for this One Shot Collection.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you shall enjoy my One Shots as they come~


End file.
